


welts

by upon



Category: Masks - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, fumiko enchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upon/pseuds/upon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course she knew! death was always one of those dead-end things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welts

Holding her sister-in-law's face in both hands, Yasuko inspected the eyelashes.

_What a face,_ she murmured in her head. What a face, Akio.

 

Harume didn't move her lips but her dumb eyes glowed with freshness that only the morning and Yasuko's fingertips could have brought.

 

Pressing down stray hairs, a teeny little eyelash. _Akio, Akio..._ She blinked. And like that, Harume was gone.

  
_Ah..._

Akio was suddenly smiling at her and before she knew it, Yasuko had leaned in.

 


End file.
